


not what you believed

by calibriluu



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Drinking, M/M, reference to smut, what do i tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-01 03:03:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calibriluu/pseuds/calibriluu
Summary: Somewhere on your body, there is a tattoo. A moon, a sun, a star, a heart, anything really. But here's the catch.There's only half of it, and that's because your soulmate has the other half. It completes itself when you finally meet your soulmate.George and Alexander have been happily married for quite a few years, neither of them caring that they both still have half a tattoo.But for Alexander Hamilton, that all changes when a certain Thomas Jefferson crashes into his life.





	1. Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cant_We_Just_Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cant_We_Just_Dance/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This was not intended to be extremely long and everything here is based off my headcanons. If you notice any errors, PLEASE TELL ME. I tried my best, but I'm not perfect.
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Growing up, George Washington had always been taught many fundamental things, very important things. One of which, is that he would find a soulmate. One that would match his dashing looks, his charming personality. One that was the most beautiful, most generous, most delightful woman. It was not surprising that a handsome young boy like him would be praised, and to add George was a deep thinker. He picked his battles wisely, both figuratively and literally.

His father was in the military, a decorated warrant officer. A Chief Warrant Officer 4, for the matter. Augustine Washington, in charge of the battalion and brigade operations in his squad. The man was known for utilizing his numbers, cleverly planning clear and concise movement around the enemy, and of course his unquenchable rivalry with his to-be-wife Mary Ball. Mary Ball was a major, often in command of the task-force and multiple other operations. She was kind and everyone respected her, and because of their ranks, Warrant Officer Washington and Major Mary Ball devised many military maneuvers together and stayed up past the witch's hour to argue which operation was best to go through with.

George didn't bother too much about remembering the details, but what made him laugh the most was that the two didn't realize that that their tattoos had been complete from the moment they'd talked to each other.

George's father had his on his left shoulder and mother had hers on the right. Both of them halves of a 6-pointed star.

It was one of those stories that the family laughed and teased about every holiday occasion. Neither of the couple had found out since there were simply too many things to take care of in the army, and retold during one Thanksgiving about how Augustine and Mary freaked out about a few days after seeing a full star tattoo on their shoulders.

Only at the end of their third mission did they find out, shrapnel and bullets shredding articles of clothing.

Anyways, George Washington rolled his eyes constantly every family gathering but still prodded at the one-half of an eagle on his wrist.

As he transitioned into the 'rebellious' teenager stage, George's belief of soulmates slowly crumbled. People started finding relationships, even though they weren't  'soulmates'. He'd even been lectured by a friend that not all soulmates were romantically attracted to one another.

Going into college and attempting to get a stint in the army like his parents, his family constantly questioned whether or not he'd found the one yet. _Where's your soulmate girlfriend?_ they'd jokingly question. George honestly didn't give much of a fuck, instead trying to focus on his already high grades and an acceptance into the military. He had been toiling and fantasizing the day he would finally become a second lieutenant and steadily climb higher in the ranks.

The fact that he'd passed all the requirements and Phase 1 and 2 at the age of 23 was an absolutely astounding feat within itself. As one could imagine, his family threw a party for him. _Still hasn't found a soulmate, poor boy_ , they'd gossip again. George continued to itch his tattoo, hardly placing any sentiment on it anymore. He'd seen plenty of couples without matching tattoos, so George was confident enough that her would find someone sooner or later.

Many things happened between his twenty-fourth and thirty-fourth birthday.

George watched his comrades get shot down from his fortified base.

George watched his siblings and friends get married, settled down and live the domestic life.

George watched his parents age, one succumbing to illness.

George watched his love for history run down the drain.

George slowly, but surely forget about love. Forgot about the bold brown and white on his wrist, the romantic and treasured tales of soulmates.

But most of all, George Washington finally discovered someone. Someone fierce and loyal to him. Someone young, and with the talent of a 50-year old scholar. Someone who's name was spread like wildfire in the ranks.

Someone by the name of _Alexander Hamilton_.

 

 

Alex was found by George, who had recently come back from his night shift in a specialized assignment. Hunched over the counter in the kitchen, Alexander's hands flew around at alarming speeds, a pen constantly scribbling down an annotation on his unedited articles.

Both of them worked jobs that fulfilled their passions, although Alex was a simple editor for the Wall Street Journal. He wanted more, but Washington convinced his husband to not pursue anything else since the job was stressful enough.

Not to mention it was a decent paying job as well as enabling him to insert a few opinions on topics he felt strongly about into _certain_ stories.

" Hey Alexander, you know full well that I am the only one who has a legitimate reason to be awake at 3 am." Alex snapped his head around to George, sheepishly smiling through the bags under his eyes.

" Well, it's not like I'm _always_ awake. I can sleep at normal hours easily."

" That is because you're so exhausted from the nights before and 12 am is **not** a normal hour to fall asleep at."

Hamilton glanced down at the floor tiles as George exited the kitchen without waiting for a response. He came back 5 minutes later wearing sweatpants and a Marvel t-shirt.

( If anyone caught George in those outside his house...)

Saying nothing, he silently dragged Alex's hand away from the keyboard. The editor opened his mouth, then decided the wise decision was to accept his fate and cuddle with his spouse in bed.

The quiet clamp of the laptop and the light shut off, making the room almost pitch black other than the notifications popping up on Washington's phone. Alex peered at George's 'soulmate' tattoo, admiring the majestic eagle adorning his arm.

Alexander had a curious mind. He'd done plenty of research on almost everything, including soulmates. He knew perfectly well that people could be soulmates and still be just friends. It wasn't too common, but it still existed. His adoration and love for George was too high for him to even _consider_ falling for another.

" I have the day off tomorrow night, maybe you'd like to go out with your buddies Alex?" Alex nodded in response, already drawing up plans for the next evening.

" John is out of town, so maybe just Gilbert, Herc, me and you goin along?"

" I guess I could be what they call a 'double date'."

" Stop acting like a father figure George, you're not _that_ old."

" But I'm your daddy, aren't I?" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at Alexander. Alex sputtered, flailing for a comeback. There was none as his husband placed his hand on the small of Hamilton's back and gently guided him to their massive, shared bed.

" This isn't fair," he complained as he sank into the mattress. To the two, the relationship still felt like the time from when they'd been dating. Fresh and exciting, and usually comforting. George had quite the hold on Alex, pining him steadily underneath his legs.

Their lips met, George bringing up a hand to run through Alex's beautifully long hair. The night escalated quickly, Alexander's clothes peeled off in a hurry. Groans spouted from the couple, thoughts replaced by pleasure. 

After getting Alex off, George kissed his forehead, and already the shorter man had fallen asleep from coming so quickly and fatigue from working like there was no tomorrow. ( It was already indeed tomorrow if they looked at the time. )

George Washington ran his fingers across Alex's thigh, the man arching slightly in his semi-conscious state. His fingernails grazed the spot that held half a metal quill, a spot that only Alex himself or his lover could ever see.

He felt a warmth spread throughout his chest, nearly priding himself in the fact that he had a lover. A very hardworking and brilliant one to say the least. He'd defied many odds, including the traditional 'your soulmate is your lover and is also a pretty woman' story from his parents, and their parents, and even their parents.

The quill had an almost metallic shine to it, alluring in many ways. George's hand nearly started touching Alex again, the need filling up. He reprimanded himself, thinking that he could one day try it on Alex sleeping figure but only if consented.

He sighed, wrapping quilts around the man and curling Alexander Hamilton against his chest. George felt the shallow breath brush him, butterflies turning into heat spreading around his torso. Sleep came around just as the stars faded from sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and so it begins, now go read the next chapter ;)


	2. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex regrets things, and some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pain to write, a pain to read

Alexander Hamilton's head fell back on the top of the swivel chair in the editor's office. He groaned in frustration, intensely staring at the lights and spinning fan.

It seemed to be, that, for once, Hamilton's nonstop had, well, _stopped_.

_" Hey there, mind if I get you a drink?"_

His laptop laid open, the cursor blinking on the screen.

_" Excuse me, but everyone knows that you shouldn't leave your drink unattended nor give it to a stranger," George had butted in, slightly irritated._

Alex's coffee remained half-empty, almost a miracle he hadn't downed at least 4 cups by now.

_" Nah don't worry 'bout a thing sweetheart. My friend James here pretty much makes sure I don't cause trouble nowadays. Besides, what's wrong with tryin' somethin' new?"_

The remains of a hangover plagued Hamilton.

_He shrugged to himself, coming over to meet the apparently very tall guy. He looked arrogant and shimmered with jazzy shine._

_" You don't look too shabby yourself, especially for a gremlin," he teased._

_" Thanks, you don't look to bad with that purple fashion statement yourself," he shot back, settling on a stool._

_" Well I rung up my fave drink, the Old Fashioned. What can I say, it's simply the best, you can't deny it."_

_Alexander skeptically peered at the drink._

_" Don't worry, I made sure he didn't put any shit in that. Besides, the bartender is pretty good at spotting those kinds of people and would have alerted you already," said the stout man, relaxing next to the fuschia -clad man._

James Madison had spoken honestly about the situation. Unfortunately, he'd left sometime halfway in their meeting.

Alex soon enough figured out that the man's name was Thomas Jefferson, a fitting name for his style and stature. He's found out that he was very, _very_ wealthy and spent a lot of time chatting with the French and charming them into his pool of relations.

_" Want another one?" he smirked._

_" No, ergh, I, uh, I thunk I'm good," Alex groaned, swaying in his seat. Lafayette had come over to join in the fun, realizing that he'd met an old friend and they started catching up with each other. They exchanged in a flurry of French and English, occasionally snickering like schoolchildren._

_Alexander observed Thomas with slightly blurry vision, the corners of his mouth turning up as the man snorted out laughs; the man already flamboyantly dressed and now waved his hands excitedlty in an effeminate manner. His purple hoodie was tied neatly upon his hips, which led to his eyes straying further._

He felt his face burn with shame, but somehow not quite the kind of shame that one would ordinarily think. It was the kind where you could just gaze at someone and your brain could not comprehend how perfect _that_ person seemed, even when their imperfections were just as prominent. Your eyes were not worthy of looking at them, but you still did it anyway.

Hamilton unconsciously scratched his thigh where his tattoo laid, hidden from the world's view.

_" You don't look okay love. Do you need any help?" George popped the question from behind him. He felt exhausted but invigorated at the same time. Odd what alcohol did to Alex._

_With a pounding head, he nodded a few times and George wrapped his arms around him, a comforting warmth compared the sweaty bodies moving around him. He watched Thomas Jefferson leap off the stool and grab a lady's arm, spinning her around as they laughed in delight._

_Jealousy bubbled in his chest, then swiftly putting it out. He was married with the most amazing and brave person he'd ever met and was feeling something for a fancy, arrogant flirt._

_Hercules noted his extremely tipsy friend and ordered a cup of water. Alexander calmed down a little after getting something refreshing after downing multiple foreign drinks. He silently cursed at the magenta man._

_" I'm gonna, er, go ousside for a minute, yous know juss to calm uh little." Alex's speech slurred, stumbling off his seat and George Washington was surprised by the sudden movement, catching him so he wouldn't fall to the floor._

_"  Are you sure about that? Someone could nab you, especially while you're drunk and obviously not in a very strong state," George fretted over him. Inwardly, he knew Alex would refuse any help, even like this. His husband didn't say anything, instead strutting towards the backdoor._

His forehead banged against the keyboard, accidentally causing a ton of random characters to spill across his screen. Benjamin looked mildly concerned for his workmate.

_After slamming the door shut, Alex yanked at the ponytail in his hair and let the strands fall on his shoulders and back. In honestly, his mind had cleared enough that he'd been internally yelling at himself for admiring someone who'd just gotten him terribly tipsy and barely knew._

_He could not stop the torrent of thoughts rushing through himself that contained some inappropriate things and ridiculously enough, soft domestic ones. Alexander slumped against the brick wall, faintly hearing the sounds of screaming and music in the background._

_Burying his head in his knees, he became frustrated over them. Why was there such strong emotions for someone other than George Washington, and why did he feel so **right** about them?_

_His mind drifted traversed over the thought that they could possibly be soulmates, but quickly debunked that he couldn't see a tattoo anywhere. Then Alexander Hamilton remembered that tattoos were usually parallel with each other and that his was on his left thigh._

Pushing his chair back, he muttered that he would take a break, despite knowing he'd barely done anything that morning and was usually convinced by the people around him to even get out of his chair.

_The backdoor creaked open, a blast of music being introduced and quickly shut off. A dishelved man stood on the worn out concrete, towering over Hamilton._

_"  Uh, look man. I'm kinda sorry that I've gotten you, well, pretty drunk. Usually James is here to keep me calm, but I guess that I'm just too much for even my friends." Alex looked up, squinting at the taller figure._

_For a man who was acting incredibly cocky earlier, he was certainly very kind now. He spoke softly, was quite concerned for a stranger and wasn't making any flirtatious advances towards him._

_His heart raced suddenly as Jefferson lowered himself down to his level._

After silently screeching at himself in the bathroom, Alexander commenced to chug several cups of pitch black coffee at a much faster rate than normal, hoping the burn and bitterness would snap him out of shame. It didn't work.

_He couldn't even began to process what happened after that. Alex had, in an uncontrollable urge, leaped from his fetal position and managed to pin Thomas to the wall, balancing on the edge of his toes to kiss him._

_Both of their hands roamed the other, Alexander shivering from the touch. He whimpered softly as Thomas Jefferson gripped him roughly._

_The alcohol made things a blur. Alex barely remembered scrambling into Thomas's apartment, which happened to be nearby, and being pushed into a plush couch._

_His mind scattered many things, only hearing the moaning and soft whispers and a feeling of pure elation._

Alex smiled when he remembered waking up and still being fully cloth with the smell of mac and cheese coming from the kitchen.  He thought of the consideration that Thomas Jefferson had indeed not gone that far, instead just settling for passionate making out.

Alexander almost forgot he was married. Almost.

He couldn't help but glare at the invisible mark on his skin, a beautifully completed quill. Hamilton also saw Thomas's as they casually ate breakfast, acting as if all this was perfectly normal. He was basically in boxers, looking nearly nothing like that arrogant pompous man he's met last night. He just looked like a tired, overworked college student.

They exchanged phone numbers, Alex silently ignoring the horribly wrong thing he's done. But when he held that slip of paper in his hand, he just felt so _happy._

_" You do realize that I'm married right?"_

_"  Honey, that ain't that hard ter guess since you'd seem fairly attached to that bald guy. Also, you told me."_

_" Then why are we doing this?" He stared at Jefferson, who looked down a bit and what, was he blushing???_

_" I like you, and you like me. Too complicated for you?"_

_" Don't you think this is kinda wrong?"_

_" I left my morals when I started looking for a soulmate. The trick is to get up the ladies skirts and guys' pants. You find them eventually."_

_" You have multiple?"_

_" Well James is just my friend. Other than that, you my darling." He stood up and ruffled through Alex's hair, the other one trying to duck away. Being half a foot taller than you soulmate had advantages._

_" Bitch don't mess with my hair."_

_" You're calling me a bitch? You gremlins have such a short fuse. Should have used that energy to grow."_

_He snarled as Thomas slowly shoved Alexander Hamilton out the door._

_" Meet me at that Pho House on Tuesday?!" Thomas Jefferson shouted before slamming the door shut as Alex raced down the stairs, rushing to catch a taxi._

Gathering up the papers at his desk, Alexander convinced Benjamin and Andre that he was fine, that he could finish editing at home. They started blabbing about how he'd done majority of the editing for every assignment, but he shrugged it off.

Alex stuffed everything into his duffel bag, signing out of work to get home and enjoy some dinner with George and his dog.

Oh shit.

Alexander Hamilton remembered that he never texted George about _anything_ from last night, nor did he check his phone at all.

There were 6 notifs from George, all of them ominously questioning where he'd been and how worried he was. There was one that was incredibly long.

This was not gonna go down well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, what do I know about love


	3. Loved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes down, and it's for the better or the worse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the longest chapter

" Where have you been?! I have been worrying that someone nabbed you from the streets and sold you into prostitution!" George fretted, saying weirdly illogical things from a usually logical person.

" I'm so sorry George, I just, I went home with a friend. He, uh thought I was too drunk and thought I was just there by myself." He gritted through the lie, playing out what he rehearsed on the way home.

" Huh, who is this friend? I'd like to know him or her, if you don't mind." George raised an eyebrow, looking skeptical but relieved. 

Alexander almost said Thomas's name, then thought the better.

" Uh, James Madison? He's an old college friend," the lie coming out smoother than he anticipated.

" Ah, that man. Never struck me as the type to party, but I guess people change. How come I've never heard of them?"

Alex froze, inwardly panicking that he didn't take into account that George might have known Jefferson's other soulmate.

" Well, I would have never thought I'd seen him after college so I guess it never really crossed my mind." Alex's husband nodded, turning away to filing reports and checking the amount of cases or assignments he needed to do.

Alexander sighed with relief, somehow lying his way through a conversation with an intelligent, experienced _military_ officer, nonetheless his husband which made it easier to detect a lie on him.

For the rest of the evening, they ate fresh alfredo that George had made earlier that day while Alex freaked his mind out at work. It was the usual, nothing interesting happened. They discussed politics and how their jobs and workmates were faring ( Alex didn't like some his, abhorred them even ). Eating their plates clean, they plopped down together on the couch to watch an episode of The 100.

They curled up together, watching a scene where Clarke tried to escape the mountain fortress. Alex rolled his eyes at how some of the other survivors had taken all of this in and didn't think there was a catch to it all.. Then again, they were teenagers that had almost been killed on dozens of occasions who didn't really know better.

Alex stuffed his head against George's chest, relishing the sound of a heartbeat, thumping in rhythm with his own. He felt relaxed, safe from the horrors of his past and even the thought of Thomas. _Thomas, how would I explain **that** to him?_ Alex questioned to himself.

The sudden blast of machine gun fire from the speakers snapped Alex out of thought, his head smacking the edge of George's chin. 

" Alex, are you okay? You seem fairly distracted, we can sleep if you want to."

" No, it's okay. I was just, uh, thinking about the Chancellor. Yah know, I have a feeling he's gonna make it to earth somehow, like there's no way the producers are gonna disappoint the fans like that."

" I think so too." And with that, they continued to snuggle while watching the episode.  Alex struggled to stay awake, and eventually his eyes shut and he started to quietly snore.

George smiled affectionately at him. He slipped out of the position ( without any difficulty, Alex was quite the deep-sleeper ) and pulled a blanket from their bed. He threw it on his overworked husband and slid his head underneath a pillow.

Turning off the TV, he stumbled into bed. He'd done this many times and once again, George Washington slept in their massive bed alone.

 

 

 Tuesday was here. And so was Thomas Jefferson. 

Alexander furiously texted him, his fingers going a million miles an hour. He was late, or what Alex heard, _fashionably_ late.

"You took a while."

" Yes, but only for you darling. I spent forever trying to find the best hoodie and shirt just for you."

" Well, at least you aren't a purple beacon anymore."

" That was _specifically_ for club outings, and flirting with the ladies and gents." He wiggled an eyebrow and settled down at the table.

Just as Alex facepalmed, the waitress came around, placing menus on the table.

He watched Thomas exchange a conversation with the woman, obviously familiar with her.

" Would you like to drink your usual? And pho dac biet?"

" Yes, thank you Carolyn."

" And is that your date?"

" You're too good at this. Hamilton is indeed my date." Alex looked at his shoes, a faint crimson taking over his face. The waitress laughed and ordered up his drink.

Alexander asked for the Vietnamese coffee, curious to see what it tasted like. He scanned over the menu for 5 minutes before Carolyn came over again. He ended up taking the exact same thing as Jefferson.

" This is place as a homey feel," Alex said as he scanned the room, smiling at the Vietnam paintings on the wall and a fish tank with two massive fish about the size of his head pillows at home.

" Yep, came here as college kid a lot. It's usually fairly quiet and the food is just, _mhmm_!" Thomas said enthusiasm.

They chatted back and forth until the food came, ate the food, and continued to chat once more after consuming the delicious meal.

Thomas leaned across the table, looking like he was about to say something quite important.

He leaned in, curious about what he had to say before Thomas placed his soft lips on Alex's chapped ones. He squeaked in surprise, accidentally backing away. The other people there didn't give them a second look and Carolyn rolled her eyes at the cashier.

" Oh," Alex murmured, thinking that being kissed sober was definitely better than having a drunk make-out.

He smirked as the Carolyn came around, laying down the coffee which was in a tiny coffee brewer.

" You obviously have no idea how these things work, so I'll do it for you sweetheart."

In truth, Alex didn't really but his attempts to protest weren't exactly working. He picked it up and put it over a plastic cup filled with ice and watched as it slowly drained inside the cup.

" Thomas, how long do you think this'll go on?"

" Well the coffee should take around a minute or two to drain then-"

" No no no, not that. I meant, this _thing_. The dating and soulmate thing."

" I guess you'll have to tell your wonderful husband about it. But he seems like a super protective dude. He from the military?"

" How'd you know? And yeah, he is. He works as a police officer now."

" I'm an expert flirt and people-charmer, Hamilton. Of course I can read people. Read 'em like books, you could say."

" Well, here's the thing about George Washington, he-"

" Woah, fancy name there. Reckon my parents have visited the Washingtons at one point"

" _Ahem_."

" Ooo, sorry darling."

" Like I was saying, he doesn't exactly believe in, well, soulmates. As in, he doesn't really care if his soulmate out there somewhere or like if he'll actually ever meet them. I was kinda like that at one point. And then, well, you showed up and almost got me laid with a complete stranger I've known for not even a week."

" How romantic. I'm not even a stranger, I'm your **soulmate** Hamilton."

" Do I really look that stupid to you," Alex stated more than questioned.

Thomas held up his hands in defense, smiling as he did so.

Jefferson abruptly stopped the conversation to get and go pay the lunch bill, the chair squeaking against the tiles as he did so.

Alexander and him strolled out the door, with the latter shouting a goodbye to Carolyn. She thought they looked like quite the odd couple.

" So..." Alexander muttered.

" Mhmm?"

" I think we're taking things a little fast." Alexander surprised even himself, since he was well-known for well, taking things a little too fast.

" So you don't think we're already dating?"

" Well..."

" We're soulmates, why shouldn't we? George will understand,yes? In fact, I'd like to meet him. Maybe charm him into a divorce with you."

" Hey! We've been married for 3 years now, 3 very _happy_ ones mind you."

" Then I can be your side fuck?"

" Stop stop. Look, I think you are the most beautiful clusterfuck I've ever seen and known, so don't say that. Don't."

" Let's go meet the Washington then!" Before Alex even opened his mouth, Thomas hopped into a nearby cab and willed Alex to say the address since, well, they were in a cab.

 

 

" What. Repeat that again Alexander."

" Er, this is my soulmate?"

" Alex, we're married. Please cut out the nonsense, you and I love each other, yes?"

" Well, I don't think I can explain it. I can't describe it, I can't. But I _can_ assure you that the quill tattoo had been wonderfully completed, thanks to the douchebag standing here."

" Excuse me? Was that a compliment dear?"

" Take it however you want." George watched the two banter, the color slowing draining from his face. Perhaps it was just a fling, and they could just be friends. Soulmate friends, right? Those existed.

" Alex, stop. Thomas, sir, stop. I need to know what the actual hell is happening. Soulmates doesn't have to mean a single thing. Besides, Alex has always loved me. Right Alex?" he said, sweating nervously.

" Of course, that's precisely why we got married in the first place."

" And you realize just exactly how lucky we are, a gay couple, to have been accepted by a priest and officially married by that same priest. He was the only one I knew that was fine with it. Other churches turned away my proposals, shunned and banned me from going there ever again."

"...I think you might have told me that at one point."

" Well, you know very well that we can't peacefully divorce."

" WHAT?! That's not at all what I want! It was in fact Jefferson's idea to tell you of this, otherwise it wouldn't affect our relationship at all." He waved his arms around in frustration.

" Are you implying that you're fine with cheating on me?" George sputtered, irritated that his husband had not grown out of the habit of saying insensitive things.

" You know that's not what I meant."

" Just glancing at Thomas makes me doubt this severely. He got you drunk and you barely know him. And it doesn't matter if you're their 'soulmate,' because you barely know him."

" First off, soulmates know how the other one is doing and knows their personality, which is why soulmates get along so well compared to any kind of relationship, because it will survive anything."

" Agh, I hoped that you had cut out that soulmate nonsense when you started dating me. Is that not also another reason why we dated in the first place?"

" I'd like to think that by falling for you, my mind blinded itself for a certain amount of time until now. I wish that you could understand that-that feeling you can't describe, it's just a warmth in your body when you touch them, talk to them, just be around them-"

" That's how I feel with you Alex. Are you implying, once more, that you've never felt like that before?" George was incredulous. All the things and quirks he thought he knew, was not all that could be known about Alexander Hamilton.

He didn't say anything, instead, grasping Thomas's hand. _What is happening? Was this really, just a stage for him? What's will happen?_

Alex didn't seem guilty at all. Instead, he looked at Thomas as if they'd known each other for years, knew exactly what they were like and was simply full of affection. Nothing of that seemed as if it would spiral down a path of destruction.

" Alex, just, ergh, this-"

" I hate to say this, but you aren't in control of my life. And I do love you, never mistake that. I just think it's not the same sort of attraction compared to you and Tom."

" _What is it then_."

" I don't need to answer that. If you really have a problem with this, we can leave. Really."

" I hoped that you would be able to control your impulses, your need to do _everything_. Whether or not you actually love him, and I doubt it, I have to think over this. **You** have to think over this."

" I...what is going on with you? Why are you saying these things? Look George, we're two different people but you to accept that he's my soulmate. Soulmates are soulmates for a reason."

The arguing couple didn't notice Thomas guiltily watching at the edge of the living room. Terrible emotions bubbled, most of things Thomas hadn't felt for a while. A very long while. Even worse, he felt a barrage of confusion vibes coming off from Alex that George Washington clearly could not detect. They were in fact so strong, that some of the thoughts interrupted his thinking, throwing himself into a pit of chaos. Snippets of sentences struck him, he's acting weird George never talks like this have I made a mistake I can't figure out how he hates soulmates so much.

Thomas quietly interrupted another bout of incoherent arguing by gently grasping Alexander's shoulder. He paused midsentence, both of them glaring at him and still noticeable tense.

" I'm going to leave, and I'm taking Alexander with me. This is obviously not going to work out, so best we isolate you for a little bit."

" The best way to work out a situation is calmly-"

" Stop right there binch. It's not working, anyone with one eye could see that. Let's go Alex." He pulled his hand, leaving George in stunned silence, processing what he had spewed out in last half hour.

" No, no no no no no. Alexander, come back. You must come back."

They ignored him, running out the apartment and George didn't try to stop them. 

Alex was right, for once. Who was George to say that Alex couldn't go off on a risky endeavor with his 'soulmate'. He sighed, heading towards the kitchen to drink a little alcohol to distract himself.

George peered out the window and then succumbed to the wine.

 

 

Days went by. Days turned into weeks, and they never confronted each other. Only a quiet toleration of the other as Alex came back to the apartment they'd shared for so long after nearly a week. 

Things were moving too quickly. But that was Alexander Hamilton, and no matter how hard he tried to apologize for it, George simply could not handle it.

Truly, George loved him. Loved enough to care for him in his darkest moments when he would remember his horrifying childhood, when Alex curled up in his room for days on time, too shaken to face reality.

They had their happy moments too. The day of meeting each other, George practically mentoring the younger one when Alexander showed up in their military days.

The disappointment from his parents' faces as he announced their wedding.

The wedding was the best day of his life.

On the other hand, Alexander's troubles ecked away. Thomas had convinced him to work shorter hours and get a few extra hours of sleep.

Alex had moved most of his things out and didn't bother to file a divorce. He still felt some sort of attraction towards George and a divorce would take up so much valuable time.

And then they encountered their first problem.

Alexander had waken up in a cold sweat, whispering incessantly about a storm after a particularly passionate night.

Thomas had _no idea_ what to do, panicking about the man shaking from side to side and desperately grasping the sheets. 

He lifted up Alex and ended up getting the wind knocked out of him by his head, wheezing and jumping back up. Alternatively, Thomas waited for Alexander to calm down. He loathed being so, so helpless. But he waited. And waited. And waited.

He muttered indecipherable things, his body tensing constantly. The muffled sound of sobbing tore a hole in Thomas's heart.

Eventually, Alexander turned over and became unconscious again. Jefferson wiped his eyes, not realizing that he had gotten teary during what had felt like an eternity.

Thomas embraced him into his chest, telling Alex ( and maybe himself ) hat he would never, ever let go of him.

 

 

George Washington threw his bag, a loud _thud!_ against the floor.

His routine had finally broken. He no longer accidentally made too much dinner or poked his head into Alex's empty room. There weren't anymore clacking of keys at 3 am. He had long deleted Alex's name in his contact. Soulmates could really do strange things to people.

Even he himself acknowledged the affection for Alex to fade away, but still held grief for it.

It left a void in him. 

George didn't shed a tear about it, he had never done so in his entire life. Not even when his parents had passed, not when he coldly lost his comrades during battle. Nothing.

There were subtle changes in him, like how he didn't seem eager to head home anymore. There was almost no purpose of staying in a place that reeked of nostalgia. He stared at the ring on his left hand, refusing to let go of it.

George didn't stress as much, and often went out to different clubs, hanging out with his work buddies more.

But as he wearily collapsed on his bed, George viewed the night sky from his bedroom window.

Maybe the change was for the better.

Or for the worse.

A few years later, George Washington walked into work one day and walked out with a fierce eagle adorning his wrist. Completely unexpected and out of the blue, it was a good excuse to forget the past once more. 

Him and Martha comfortably lived as friends, any mark of Alexander or any of his friends forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAIT YOU ACTUALLY STUCK AROUND 'TILL THE END?! Hope you enjoyed reading, and sorry for being so extra. :P
> 
> Hmu on tumblr @thesselsewhere


End file.
